Fallingstar Fiction 1D
by fallingstar800
Summary: Fiction 1D ! J'avais vécu ces dernières années comme un renouveau. L'espoir d'une vie nouvelle parsemée de déboires d'adolescents. J'étais tombée, plusieurs fois, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais aimé. Mon histoire paraît clichée mais elle a changé ma vie, au matin de ma nouvelle vie je ne me doutais de rien, ni des chemins que j'allais empreinter ni des personnes que j'allais croiser


**Fallingstar**

J'avais vécu ces dernières années comme un renouveau. L'espoir d'une vie nouvelle parsemée de déboires d'adolescents. J'étais tombée, plusieurs fois, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais aimé. Mon histoire paraît clichée mais elle a changé ma vie, au matin de ma nouvelle vie je ne me doutais de rien, ni des chemins que j'allais empreintés ni des personnes ou devrais-je dire de la personne que j'allais rencontrer.

Toute a une raison d'être, il n'y a pas de hasard.

**Chapitre I**

« Aude peux-tu accélérer s'il te plaît » déclarai-je le plus calmement possible alors que le rythme des battements de mon cœur me trahissait j'étouffais dans l'habitacle en cuir marron pourtant spacieux qui roulait déjà à toute allure dans un Paris encombré. Ma meilleure amie soupira et appuya sur l'accélérateur « Je te jure que si j'abime mon bébé par ta faute Anna, tu me le payeras cher. », ses yeux quittant la route pour me lancer un regard lourd de reproches, ses yeux bleus d'ordinaires si aimants me jetèrent des éclairs, les traits de son visage anguleux se contractèrent et sa bouche se pinça dans un rictus dont elle seule connaissait le secret lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Préférant ne pas l'agacer plus je me renfrognai dans mon siège, déposant mon regard sur la ville des amoureux. Cela faisait depuis le mois d'Avril que je tannais Aude, ayant eu récemment son permis de conduire d'accepter de m'emmener au concert privé de mes idoles dont j'avais gagné deux places en jouant à un jeu télévisé. En repensant à la joie éprouvée lorsque j'avais reçu l'appel téléphonique de la standardiste m'annonçant la nouvelle, je ne pus réprimer un franc sourire qu'Aude remarqua aussitôt. « Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça ?» me demanda-t-elle amusé, connaissant probablement déjà la réponse. J'avais dû passer plusieurs semaines à convaincre mon amie de m'emmener, n'ayant pas encore mon permis puisque je venais d'atteindre la majorité, je savais cependant qu'Aude accepterait de m'accompagner. Elle détestait les boys bands et encore plus celui que j'idolâtrais, refusait de m'entendre parler d'eux et me traitait de folle lorsque je passais des heures à regarder des vidéos des cinq garçons. Mais en tant que meilleure amie depuis un temps dont nous ne pouvions plus nous souvenir tant nous nous étions rencontrées jeunes, Aude ne pouvait qu'accepter ma passion dévorante pour les One Direction rien que le fait de penser à eux me donnais des frissons et me donnait de la joie dont seul les fans pouvaient comprendre la signification. « Oh tu sais, comme d'habitude » répondis-je évasivement, son sourire se fit moqueur « Toujours en train de penser à eux hein, ma meilleure amie a 12 ans dans sa tête, adule un groupe de garçons qui ne la remarquera jamais et ose même écouter leurs chansons, si je peux appeler sa comme ça, et a quand même fini par me convaincre de l'accompagner à leur concert. Pitié aidez là, je ne peux plus rien faire. » Dit-elle d'un faux ton de reproche en s'adressant à un auditoire imaginaire. L'ayant entendu dire cela des milliards de fois nous ne pûmes réprimer un fou rire, emplissant l'habitacle de nos gloussements.

Lorsque je pu reprendre mon souffle convenablement je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la Twingo. 18h22. Le concert privé organisé par une chaine télévisé célèbre commençait à 19h et nous n'étions pas encore arrivées à destination. L'évènement se produisait dans une petite salle parisienne du 15ème arrondissement et nous n'étions que 50 fans chanceuses à pouvoir y assister. Je ressentis alors une chaleur emplir mon être entier, je ne pouvais plus réprimer le bonheur qui emplissait chacun des pores de ma peau. J'irradiais littéralement de joie et chacun des muscles de mon corps étaient contractés, tant que j'étais consciente de chacun d'eux. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle et nous n'étions pas sûr d'arriver à 19h. « Aude je t'en supplie, fait quelque-chose, prends un raccourcis, j'en sais rien mais double ces putains de voitures !» hurlai-je complètement hystérique alors que l'horloge annonçait 18h58, mon cœur semblait vouloir repousser les barrières de mon corps et je sentais chacune de ses pulsations. Aude s'arrêta brusquement, en plein milieu de la route alors qu'elle se faisait déjà klaxonner par les voitures se situant derrière. Elle prit un longue respiration, ses mains se crispant sur le volant et tourna son visage dénué d'expression sur moi « Tu vas te calmer tout de suite Anna, sinon tu descends de cette voiture. C'est compris ? J'ai pas l'intention de me tuer en voiture parce-que tu ne veux pas arriver en retard de 5minutes à un concert pourri. » Les klaxons redoublèrent d'intensité et Aude démarra en trombe, ne prêtant attention qu'à la voix du GPS son ton avait été si sec que je ne trouvais rien à redire, les seules fois où je l'avais vu dans cet état c'était lorsque son petit frère de 5ans la poussait à bout, et c'était vraiment rare. Je fulminais dans mon coin essayant de prendre du recul, je sortis mon portable de la poche de ma veste en cuir et me rendit sur Twitter. Liam Payne, un des chanteur du groupe venait de publier « Concert privé en préparation dans la ville de l'amouuuuuur », ce tweet me fit sourire et je me détendis quelque peu. Nous n'allions finalement pas tarder à arriver, le silence dans la voiture se faisait pesant. J'ouvris le miroir du part soleil et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à mon visage légèrement maquillé, ma peau était laiteuse parsemée de quelques taches de rousseurs que je n'affectionnais pas réellement ma mère me dis souvent qu'elle ne sait pas d'où je tiens cette peau puisque mes deux parents sont originaires Méditerranéens mais selon elle c'est ce qui en ferais tout mon charme. Ma bouche était plutôt fine, pas particulièrement marquée ni colorée. La seule chose que j'aimais réellement sur mon visage c'était mes yeux. Les même yeux, d'un vert émeraude translucide, que mon père, décédé deux ans auparavant, emporté par le cancer. Ma mère et moi avions eu du mal à nous en remettre et à cette pensée dévastatrice mon cœur se serra et mes yeux commencèrent à briller gagné par les larmes. « Ton père serait fière de toi Anna, tu es vraiment belle. » Aude me connaissait bien désormais, à chaque fois que je m'attardais quelques secondes sur mon portrait, mon amie savait que je pensais à mon père et me réconfortais toujours de cette même phrase. Je dessinai un léger sourire sur mes lèvres et lui chuchota un « merci » lourd de signification.

« Vous êtes arrivé » retentit la voix féminine du GPS, je sentis mon cœur à nouveau s'emballer lorsque j'aperçus la devanture de la salle de spectacle « Jacques Tati » écrit en lettres rouges. Les nombreuses barrières ainsi que les gobelets à terre témoignaient des vestiges d'une longue attente. Cependant le silence était total, aucune fan n'était dehors, seul un homme qui devait faire 2m00 se tenait tel une statue devant la petite entrée de la salle. « Vas-y, cours, je vais chercher une place ». Je sautai de la voiture et me précipita vers le garde « Bonjour Monsieur » bredouillais-je essoufflée, « c'est bien ici le concert privé des One Direction ? ». Le garde, complètement stoïque me dévisagea de la tête au pied avant de répliquer « Votre place, mademoiselle », fouillant dans mon sac à main en cuir marron je réussi à dénicher les fameux césars, je lui brandis triomphalement mes places alors que je me retournais ayant entendu Aude arriver à grands pas. « Allez-y, le concert vient de commencer. » Mon cœur eut un raté, je regardai mon amie, bien que bougonne elle m'encouragea d'un sourire réconfortant et j'entrai dans la petite salle de spectacle.

J'étais loin de savoir que ma vie allait changer à partir de ce jour je rentrais pleine d'innocence et d'amour pour ce groupe qui m'était inconnu et qui deviendrait bientôt des acteurs de ma vie. Particulièrement pour l'un d'entre eux d'ailleurs…

**Chapitre II**

Je pénétrais dans ce qui semblait être l'antichambre de la salle de spectacle, l'endroit ressemblait à une petite boite noire et j'aperçus rapidement à ma gauche la double porte qui devait permettre de pénétrer la salle de concert. Une femme d'une 30aine d'années se tenant devant je décidais de marcher vers elle, c'était une femme avenante plutôt petite qui me lança un grand sourire « Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, dépêchez-vous d'entrer le groupe est en train de parler. » Et tandis qu'elle prononçait ces paroles elle ouvra la plus petite des portes battantes pour nous permettre de nous y glisser mon cœur eut un raté. La salle était minuscule, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sur ce qui semblait être la scène puisque cinq silhouettes s'y tenaient. La salle était complètement illuminée et nous pouvions voir parfaitement les garçons comme eux pouvaient nous voir. Un des garçons, Niall manifestement puisque je reconnus cette ravissante chevelure blonde que j'affectionnais tant, était en train de parler à l'assemblée, hormis sa voix la salle baignait dans un silence religieux. Les quatre autres garçons se tenaient derrière, Liam et Louis se chahutaient tandis que Zayn semblait essayer de se recoiffer, à cette idée la commissure de mes lèvres s'étira en un sourire, l'affection que j'éprouvais pour ces adolescents n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'à cet instant. Je sentis alors un regard posé sur moi, mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage ingénu d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts perçants qui me dévisageaient littéralement. Harry. Harry Styles étaient en train de me sonder d'un air ahuri. Que diable avait-il à me regarder de cette façon ? Mais waw, il était vraiment beau, d'une beauté très spéciale mais si attractive. Son visage semblait avoir été dessiné, sa mâchoire carré ainsi que ses épaules imposantes semblaient témoigner d'un homme sûr de lui et résistant, osant le regarder dans les yeux je me noyais soudainement dans leur profondeur, Harry fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. Je me sentis mal à l'aise et agacé, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Ce fut comme si je n'aurais pas dû être là, comme si ma présence lui avait été pénible, soufflant de frustration, Aude me dévisagea « Anna, c'est quoi ton problème, tu as tes idoles de tous les temps sous le nez qui te racontent qu'ils ont une surprise pour vous les fans, enfin c'est le blond qui parle mais ça ne change rien et toi tu souffles comme si tu ne voulais pas être ici, tu te moques de moi ? » Aude fulminait et continuait de marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible « C'est pas sa Aude, mais c'est Harry, il m'a regarder bizarrement » dis-je tandis que je m'installais confortablement sur les sièges restant à l'arrière de la salle et que le groupe se mettait en place pour la première chanson. « Non mais n'importe quoi, faut que t'arrêtes de psychoser hein, déjà t'es pas toute seule dans cette pièce, si ça se trouve ce n'était pas toi qu'il regardait et puis même s'il t'a regardé, ça va pas changer son monde hein. » Aude avait peut-être raison, ce n'était probablement pas moi qu'il avait regardé. Bien que j'en doutais toujours, je chassais cet incident de ma tête, m'installa confortablement dans ma chaise rembourrer et décidais de profiter pleinement du concert. Les premières notes remplirent la salle, Liam. Ses solos. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter pleinement, quelle timbre! La voix d'Harry et Niall se joignirent alors et le groupe commença à chanter le refrain du single de leur nouvel album, Little Things. Quelle harmonie pensais-je, alors que mon cœur s'emballa au rythme de leurs voix.

« Nous allons répondre aux habituelles questions Twitter, j'imagine qu'il y en a peu puisque vous n'êtes que 50 chanceuses ! » dit Zayn. Le concert se déroulait à la perfection, les fans présentent comme jamais supportaient le groupe en applaudissant et en hurlant des encouragements. Du fait de la proximité entre le public et les garçons, le dialogue était largement instauré et nous nous échangions souvent quelques mots entre les chansons. J'avais rarement été aussi proche des garçons, du fait de la distance géographique bien sûr mais aussi par rapport au fait que nous étions si peu nombreux que les One Direction se livraient bien plus que d'habitude. Un réel échange avait lieu et c'était grisant de se dire que nous étions favorisés.

Ma passion des One Direction était présente depuis leur début en 2012 sur le TV Show X Factor en Angleterre. Je m'étais attachée à ces petits bouts d'hommes par leur personnalité, particulièrement pour Niall qui m'avait le plus toucher, j'avais une envié irrépressible de le protéger à chaque fois que je voyais une vidéo du groupe. Mais en y pensant je crois qu'ils représentent mon idéal de vie, Aude m'avais toujours encouragé à chanter et à me présenter aux divers shows dédiés au chant. Bien que passionné par cet art et ne pouvant m'empêcher de chanter au moins une fois par jour j'avais toujours refusé de m'y présenter, prétextant que je n'avais pas le temps. En réalité j'avais bien trop peu confiance en moi pour oser chanter devant une audience, je n'osais même pas chanter devant ma famille. Alors peut-être étaient-ils un moyen d'accéder à mon rêve à travers eux. Toujours est-il que je ne crois pas être une de ces groupies qui s'évanouit en voyant leur tête ou qui cours après leur voiture lorsqu'ils sortent d'interviews je suis admiratrice de leur travail, de leur parcours aussi, mais je n'aimais pas encourager cette course aux paparazzis et à la violation de leur intimité.

« Mais avant ca.. » annonça Zayn triomphalement, les yeux brillants de cette lueur que nous lui connaissions bien « Nous allons donc vous parler de notre surprise », Il se tut, laissant le doute planer, chaque personne dans la salle retenait son souffle. Il prenait un malin plaisir à se jouer de ses fans et cela se lisait sur son visage joueur. Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et parla dans le micro « C'est l'idée de Louis en fait » ajouta-t-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres charnues. « Bon allez, Louis s'est dit.. » avant même que Zayn puisse continuer sa phrase Louis s'écria qu'il n'avait rien dit et que tout le groupe avait approuvé cette idée. Les fans se regardaient interloquées. Un demi sourire avait étiré mes lèvres, comme tout le monde j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que les garçons allaient nous annoncer. « Donc je reprends, Nous nous sommes dit que ce serait marrant de voir comment nos fans françaises chantent, du coup on a décidé d'organiser un petit jeu. La meilleure chanteuse d'entre vous pourra passer la soirée en notre chère compagnie » Harry et Louis s'esclaffèrent de rire en se regardant. « C'est bien sûr nous qui choisissons la meilleure chanteuse, Paul va passer dans les rangs avec un micro pour que nous puissions bien vous entendre. » Un long silence s'ensuivit, chaque personne regardait son voisin, abasourdi. Cela ne m'étonnais pas du groupe, quelle imagination ceux-là ! Les garçons balayaient la salle du regard « Personne ? » demanda amusé Louis. « C'est dommage, il y avait quand même une rencontre avec nous à la clé, ce serait dommage de manquer ça ! ». Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années se risqua alors à lever une main tremblante, elle était plutôt jolie, assez fine, ses cheveux retombant dans son dos en cascade. « Nous avons une volontaire ! » s'écria Liam avec enthousiasme en la pointant du doigt. Harry sauta sur place comme un enfant et Zayn lui demandais déjà son prénom. Paul s'approcha avec le micro et lui tendit « Euh Bonjour, Moi c'est Clara. » bafouilla-t-elle, « je peux chanter What makes you beautiful, si vous voulez », elle était tellement hystérique que sa voix montait dans les aigues alors même qu'elle parlait. « Qu'est-ce que ça va donner en chantant » me murmura Aude apparemment amusé par ce petit jeu. Elle retourna la tête vers moi et ajouta « J'ai bien fait de venir finalement. » Elle venait de prendre son air de manipulatrice-bonne-samaritaine qu'elle adoptait lorsqu'elle allait faire une bonne action. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » ajoutai-je intrigué alors que Clara commençait à chanter. Elle n'avait pas réellement une belle voix, bien que plutôt juste. Lorsqu'elle eut fini les garçons applaudirent et la félicitèrent.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » dit Harry de sa voix grave « Allez on ne mord pas ! » ajouta-t-il. Aude me regarda, me sourit puis, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation pointa le doigt en l'air. « Mais, Aude qu'est-ce que tu fous tu les déteste et puis tu chantes beaucoup trop mal ! » dis-je en explosant de rire. Elle me dévisagea comme si j'étais une imbécile et avant même que je comprenne elle me chuchota « T'es idiote ou quoi, c'est toi qui va chanter Anna. » Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Je venais bien d'entendre ce que je venais d'entendre ? « Je vais t'exploser la tête Aude, tu entends » murmurais-je alors que Paul arrivait tout sourire dans notre direction. Les garçons rigolaient et chaque paire d'yeux d'absolument chaque personne de cette pièce était rivé sur Aude et moi. J'allais l'assassiner, je bouillais intérieurement et je sentais le feu me monter aux joues. Mes yeux lui lançaient des éclairs mais elle ne me regardait même plus, s'emparant déjà du micro. « Bonjour ! » s'adressa-t-elle aux garçons, parfaitement à l'aise. J'essayais de me faire le plus discrète possible en me cachant à côté d'elle. Un dilemme s'offrait à moi, sois je courais pour sortir de cette salle sois j'affrontais ma peur et chantais devant tout le monde. Je vais te tuer Aude pensais-je, je te jure que tu vas me le payer. Levant les yeux je vis le regard d'Harry poser sur moi, je sentais qu'il cherchait mon regard, tandis que je plongeais dans le sien, une ridule se forma entre ses sourcils. J'étais obnubiler par son regard et durant une seconde plus rien n'avait d'importance.


End file.
